1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lateral protecting mechanism, and more particularly, to a lateral protecting mechanism with simple structure and effectively capable of absorbing a lateral impact, and a child safety seat therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Child safety seats are designed for children with different weights or at different ages and are installed on cars for effectively ensuring children's safety. For example, when an emergency brake or a forward collision occurs, the child safety seat can absorb a forward impact on a child and prevent the child's body from moving forward rapidly, which avoids a second collision. When a backward collision occurs, a headrest and a backrest of the child safety seat can respectively support the child's head and body for preventing the child's neck from being injured due to swinging backward rapidly, which can reduce the child's injury and provides effects of protecting, buffering, and restraining for effectively ensuring the child's safety. Therefore, child safety seats become more and more popular widely.
However, when a lateral collision occurs, a conventional child safety seat cannot provide an enough protecting effect for ensuring a child's safety because a lateral impact merely can be absorbed by lateral wings of the headrest and the backrest of the conventional child safety seat.
Therefore, there is a need to design a child safety seat with simple structure and capable of effectively absorbing a lateral impact to solving the aforementioned problems.